Frustrations Pour Out
by moonwateralpha101
Summary: Misaki needs to let out all the stress and frustrations. How does she do so? Read and find out!


Misaki didn't know what to do. So she ran. Cars honked, people shouted at her but yet she ran. The heavy burden on her heart was too heavy. Her mind seemed fuzzy along with her vision. Next thing she knew she was in an elevator. The ding noise sounded telling her she was on the floor. Stumbling down the hallway she felt something roll down her cheek. Touching her cheek Misaki felt her tears silently roll down. Breathing deep her legs screamed from all the running. With her back against the wall she looked at the door across from her. Misaki never really had been afraid to knock on that door but now that's all changed. Before it had always been nervousness. Crumbling to the floor he breath became faster and her world spun. 'What to do. What to do.' Her eye lids drooped. 'Did a door just open?' The ground disappeared to be replaced my arms under her knees and back. "Us-" "Shh. Sleep Misa-chan. Sleep." Misaki went numb and her world blackened.

Misaki's pillow was a strange one indeed. It went up and down and she could hear a thumping sound. It wasn't soft at all either but comfortable none the less. The next thing that caught her attention was a small warm breeze that ruffled her hair slightly. 'Someone left a window open?' Misaki heard a grunt and something shifted under her. Something. Shifted. Under...Her! Misaki shot up only to be welcomed with blurriness. A light shined bright blinding her even more. Moving her eyes down she could see a yellow blob and white. Turning to the right of her there was a brown longish blob. Reaching out Misaki felt smooth wood. 'Coffee table. The light came from the windows.' Looking more she couldn't make out anything else. Another shift caused her to look downward again.(For any confusion she is sitting up not standing up. I'm sure you know what the yellow blob is.) A yawn came from the thing she now sat on. Or at least someone. A hand gently rubbed her cheek. Misaki stiffened under the touch. 'It feels familiar.' "Ayuzawa?" After a brief pause he spoke again, "Your eyes are red and puffy. Your eyelashes are crusted together. I'm guessing you cant see well. Correct?" A weak nod was the response. Helping her off of him and standing on her own two feet. The blonde helped her to the bathroom. She could tell because the nice wooden floor changed to a cold hard tile one. Firm hands grabbed her waist. Next thing she knew she was sitting on the counter. Misaki could hear footsteps leave, a door open and footsteps come towards her. The faucet beside her began to pour out water and then a damp cloth touched her eye lid. It burned her puffy eyes but she bit her tongue. When he detached her eye lashes the first thing she saw was his proud and loving smile. Misaki couldn't find the heart to smile back and so Usui's smile turned upside down. "Take a shower I'll get you something to eat." With that he left her there in the bathroom. Misaki grabbed a towel and wash cloth. Then she closed the door behind her.

A loud knock interrupted her crying session. "Oh Misa-chan! Food is ready. Please hurry." With a cloudy vision she turned of the hot water that had been stinging her eyes. Moving out of the shower she grabbed her towel to dry off. Hurriedly she dressed. Stepping out Usui noticed that she had buttoned the first three buttons on her shirt. Luckily everything else was ok. Taking deep breathes Usui buttoned the rest before grabbing the wash cloth so she could see again. Seating her on the couch he could see the cloud of depression hanging over her. "Ayuzawa. What's wrong?" Clearing her throat and sniffling Misaki replied, "I don't know. I had nothing to do today and suddenly I started to cry so I ran out of the house. Erika needed an extra shift, mom went work, and Suzuna went to a friends house." Usui simply patted her back, "It's just stress so you can stay here till it's all gone." They began to eat in comfortable silence. They watched a movie and by the time it ended the ball of fire had began to set. Misaki was smiling and laughing by that time.

Usui gladly walked his maid home. Misaki was opening the gate when Usui (being as stupid as he is) asked, "So next time your frustrated you'll be horny. Right?" Usui barely dodged the first punch and made his escape before the next one. "Yep she'll be horny next time. Definitely."


End file.
